The present invention relates generally to a package, and more particularly to a package for absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles such as panty liners, feminine napkins and tampons are frequently carried about in purses, backpacks and briefcases until needed. Typically, the articles are put in these containers loose. Unfortunately, these containers do not always provide a hygienic environment for the articles, and thus the articles can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the articles can become scattered about in the containers so they are difficult to find when needed.
In the past, specifically designed pouches have been distributed for holding several absorbent articles at a time. These pouches reduce contact between the articles and potentially non-hygienic environments, and make the articles easier to find when needed. The pouches are made from durable materials such as heavy vinyl so they can be reused, but reuse necessitates the pouches be refilled from time to time. Further, the pouches frequently become non-hygienic after extended use, requiring them to be cleaned or discarded and replaced.
To avoid these problems, some persons use clear plastic sandwich bags to hold the articles. These bags usually maintain a hygienic environment for the articles and make the articles easier to find when needed. Although the bags must be filled from time to time, they are readily disposable and replaceable thereby reducing some of the concerns and inconveniences caused by extended use. However, because the bags are transparent, they permit the contents of the bags to be viewed. Some users desire more discreet packaging. Thus, there is a need for a discreet, disposable and economical reclosable package for holding several articles at a time.
One type of packaging which meets the previously mentioned need is described in co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/713,496, entitled xe2x80x9cPackagexe2x80x9d, filed Nov. 15, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As shown in FIG. 1, this packaging (generally designated by the reference number 10) includes a pocket 12 for holding the articles and an opening (not shown) for withdrawing articles from the pocket when needed. Further, the package 10 includes a rectangular flap 14 for selectively covering the opening. The flap 14 has an adhesive closure (not shown) for holding the flap against the pocket 12 when covering the opening. It has been noted that if the flap 14 is not aligned with the pocket 12 when closed as illustrated in FIG. 2, a side edge 16 and a corner 18 of the flap extends past the pocket presenting an unattractive appearance. Thus, there is a need for a package 10 which permits misalignment between the flap 14 and the pocket 12 without exposing an edge 16 or corner 18 of the flap.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a package comprising a plurality of absorbent articles and reclosable packaging. The packaging includes a flexible pocket having a hollow interior sized and shaped for receiving the plurality of absorbent articles and an opening extending into the hollow interior of the pocket sized and shaped for permitting at least one of the plurality of articles to be withdrawn from the hollow interior of the pocket through the opening. Further, the packaging includes a flap having a proximal end attached to the pocket and a distal end opposite the proximal end. The flap is adapted for covering the opening to retain the plurality of absorbent articles in the hollow interior of the pocket. The flap is selectably moveable between an open position in which the opening is generally unobstructed by the flap to permit the at least one article to be withdrawn through the opening and a closed position in which the flap covers the opening and an exterior area of the pocket to retain the plurality of articles in the pocket and to prevent the at least one article from passing through the opening. The flap has a proximal width at the proximal end and a distal width at the distal end shorter than the proximal width.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a package comprising a plurality of absorbent articles and reclosable packaging including a flexible pocket, an opening, and a flap. The flap may be rotated when in the closed position about an axis extending normal to a surface of the flap by as much as about twenty degrees without extending past a side of the pocket.
In still another aspect, the present invention includes a package comprising a plurality of absorbent articles and reclosable packaging including a flexible pocket and an opening. Further, the packaging includes a flexible hinge attached to the pocket adjacent the opening. The hinge has a width substantially equal to a width of the opening and a length equal to between about 0.05 times and about 0.20 times a combined uncompressed thickness of the plurality of absorbent articles. In addition, the packaging includes a flap attached to the hinge adapted for covering the opening to retain the plurality of absorbent articles in the hollow interior of the pocket.
Other features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.